jigglypuffgirlfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocman X (pirate bootleg)
Rocman X... Oh gee... Where to begin... Rocman X is an NES pirate game made by Sachen and is said to be a Megaman-rip-off due to the minorly edited title screen and some aspects of the gameplay. And no, the game has NOTHING to do with everyone's favorite Maverick Hunter, Megaman X (which is also called Rockman X in Japan.) I'm one of the few people to beat it, but i only used cheats due to having only 1 life and its outrageous difficulty, yet, i "almost" called it "Kaizo Megaman" before i discovered the cheats for this game. And yes, i beat ALL OF IT. Seriously. ;) I was also expecting the graphics getting garbled up in the vertical levels the second time i played it, but that time, i was lucky that didn't happened to me. I didn't care about the game's music that much, and none of the music is very memorial. That's what you get for having a so-so sound engine. The graphics are hit and miss in my opinion. I first read about RMX on the Mechanical Maniacs, and was dumbfounded about the game's existance, and again on a GameNow magazine while talking about Megaman's 15th anniversary. I'm already aware that there is a Game Boy version of this game but only to find out it has Yong Yong quality, and the Game Boy port itself plays different from the NES one, aside from the hilariously awful music. And yet, a much different, somewhat original title screen with a seizure-riffic logo. *raves* Back to the NES version and into the "review" in litature style. Rocman X takes place in a fictional city called known as Gadem where everyone gets together as they celebrate its 100th bicentennial. All is well until someone captured the Mayor's daughter, Miss Lucy... Oh, joy, a kidnapping you say? A oddly named crime syndicate, the Paulung Tang Gang is responsible for all this. All the TV's in the city depicts a bald man named Havel, telling everyone to support their outlandish, villianous activities by paying trillons of dollars and claims that PLT is invincible and also claims that he's a god... The mayor tries all he can to make everyone calm down, praying for a miracle to happen, if all else fails they'll have to give in to support their activities for the safety for his daughter and the city. "Wow! A miracle!" The "miracle" is a mysterious, silient superhero lacking a backstory and a personality, but he's the only one who can save Lucy and the city itself (but then again, who's complaining? :P). The hero's main weapon is always, the boomerang. Aside from being far too weak, he can also purchase by finding coins in the "V" shaped blocks. If i were you, I'd use the "unlimited money" cheat to buy all the upgrades at once after the end of the second part of any stage. A boss awaits after the Megaman/Quickman-like hero buys his upgrades in each stage, wanting to kill him. When he defeats the boss, a post-boss cutscene appears. Some has Lucy being hopeful, Havel talking to his men, and the hero himself riding on his bike. Speaking of bikes, after he clears the first 3 stages, a Motorbike stage takes place and then continues the rest of his adventure on foot, almost heading towards to the PLT hideout. And when he did reached the hideout, he saw Havel and Miss Lucy in the window while he sees a freakish eyeball mutant that he can't destroy. Only he can break the window to "stop" Havel and rescue the mayor's daughter. The bald man fell into the floor as the hero rescues the young woman. They return to Gadem City, and the residents created a statue of the hero for rescuing the city and Miss Lucy. I wonder if he got anything else after that...? Final Thoughts Athough I'd give it a score, but i can't think of a good number besides a "neutral" score of 6. It's crappy, i know. But it ended up to be one of those "So bad it's good" kind of things on my list of games. If you want to beat this game, use cheats. But if you want to beat it without cheats, i wish you the best of luck. ;) The game boy version...? Not so much. :( Unused Sprites? Possibly alternate flying upward sprites?